Fishing lures are ubiquitous and come in various sizes and shapes that are designed to attract fish in order to snag them on a hook attached to the lure. Color, shape and other characteristics are important factors in the evaluation of a good fishing lure; this so as to ensure that the fish is drawn inexorably to the lure in order for it to unknowingly bite down on an attached hook and thereby captured.
Typical fishing lures come with one or more hooks that get thrust into the inner mouth surface of an unsuspecting fish as it grabs the lure. As they hang from the fishing line a hook is typically disposed vertically in the water when they are cast therein. However, animals can approach from various directions including from the side of the lure thereby avoiding a downward directed lure. As such, none of the prior art lures deal with the ability of the fish to approach from the side of the lure thereby avoiding the attached deadly hook.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.